Rapture Divided
by InkNQuill
Summary: Unknown to Eleanor, Sophia had the perfect backup plan.


_Note – I think I may of read another story in similar vein to this one that I have written, I just wanna let whomever that might be know that they inspired me and I'm not attempting to copy. _

_My first attempt at a serious story, Since I usually write random/humorous, This is my try at something that will actually challenge my writing abilities. I might consider a little humor, If anything I might go for some dark humor here. Hope you enjoy._

**Rapture Divided**

As the escape pod broke through the surface of the water Delta came crashing down hitting the ground hard. He took slow, deep breaths in an attempt to keep his now crushed lungs working just a bit longer. A gentle hand, So soft he could feel it through his thick armor planted itself on his chest, He looked up and was greeted by Eleanor's smile.

He tried to speak, But remembered he was unable to as a groan escaped his mouth. She rubbed the side of his helmet and helped he lift himself up to lean on his back. He could feel his body slowly going numb, Slowly dying. His legs, Spread out in front of him already felt like cold dead weights. He let out a sigh and although Eleanor could not see it through his porthole, A small tear as well which flowed down his broken face. He wish he could tell her his dying words, How much he loved her and how much he wanted to see her grow up. But for the moment, A peaceful groan would suffice.

He could see water building up in her eyes as he slowly began to blackout, He knew she could feel it. Knowing his time was near, She slowly lifted her syringe and pushed it into his chest. She looked into his porthole on last time, His eyes meeting hers through his visor and in a flash he was gone. Everything that was him pushed directly into her being.

She joined the sisters at the edge of the pod, Forgetting that behind, Watching from a small distance was her Mother. Sophia sat with a disgusted look on her face, Having witnessed her Daughter, Whom was meant to be the perfect being take in her Father's very soul.

To her Eleanor was nothing more than a failed experiment now, But luckily she had a backup. Right now, Unknown to Eleanor her plan was already in effect and this one would not fail her.

**5 Years Earlier**

Sophia rushed out of the room, A small vial in her hand. Eleanor was only 11 at the time, The vials contents were a bit of Eleanor's DNA. Enough to make a clone of what Eleanor was at the exact moment the DNA was extracted within a year. Meaning her clone would be exactly 1 year younger then

her, No more or less. Sophia rushed to a machine, Which had two tubes. One going into a small water filled chamber and the other allowing tube allowing connection to a vial. Sophia screwed the tube into an opening on the top of the small vial and it began extracting it's contents.

Within a year, A perfect clone of Eleanor would be complete. Sophia was known for taking her plans to the extreme, This included her backups. As she trained Eleanor throughout her life, She would record tapes and play them for the younger clone growing in the tube whenever possible. Of course this was just a backup, She never expected it would be her last hope.

**Back to the Present**

Sophia let out a wicked smile as she stared at Eleanor, Whom sat with the little Sisters at the edge of the pod. She may think she has won but it's far from over. She thought back, To just an hour ago when she had put her backup plan into motion.

**1 Hour Earlier**

Sophia frantically ordered wave after wave of Splicers into the final battle, Eleanor and Delta held their own as hundreds of Splicers, along with Sisters and Daddies assaulted them. Sophia knew they would survive, She began setting up the explosives and setting up her escape pod, There was no way in hell they would get to her.

As she rushed passed the waves of Splicers running past her into battle she turned slowly to the bookcase in her office, Remembering what lied beyond it. She took out a book and the bookcase swung open, She entered the dimly lit room slowly. The body of a young girl floating in a chamber, Identical to Eleanor in every way besides the one year age difference. She had neglected the Clone in the past couple of months, Hoping Eleanor would suffice. She removed the old tape recording she had placed there so long ago and began messing with the machine.

She set it to release in 30 minutes, She erased the current message on the old worn out voice recorder and recorded her final message. She placed it on a desk nearby and began rummaging through her pockets. She pulled out a thin gold key and placed it next to the recorder. She looked into the tube one last time and turned, Running to the escape pod to make her escape.


End file.
